An End and a Beginning
by P e e c h Candy
Summary: Renji confesses to Rukia, but he's just her friend. Uryuu comes by to lift her spirits. UryuuRukia oneshot. Fluff.


She had always sort of been expecting it in the back of her mind. But still, she had had hope that this day would never come. It was a naive hope and she was very much reminded of that at the moment, standing and staring up at him.

Her best friend. He'd been there for her through everything. She wasn't sure when, but at some point he'd developed feelings for her that weren't strictly platonic. Rukia ignored them and acted the same way she always had. She loved him, but only as her best and most trusted friend.

What he was saying now was threatening to ruin all of it. "Renji, look. I-"

But he cut her off. "Don't. Lemme talk." A nod. If things were going to go down in flames, may as well have the full effect of it.

"Ever since Kuchiki-taichou stole you away I've been working to try and fight to get you back. But I never even told you why I've been tryin' so hard." He was nervous, and if Rukia's heart weren't being twisted in her chest, she'd admit it was cute. The pale pink darkening to red in his cheeks, the anxious fidgeting of his hands as he struggled to find just the right words to get his point across. It was an endearing side of him that few people knew. She knew it well and loved it. But not in the way he hoped.

"I know why, Renji." Her voice was kept perfectly even. "I love you, Renji. You're my best friend." The flash of hurt that crossed his face made her strength waver. It would be easy to just accept his feelings. She could easily see herself spending her life with him, but not as lovers. As friends and companions. And the look in his eyes right then said that was not what he wanted at all.

He was trying to keep his composure, but to his friends well trained eyes she saw the hurt he was struggling to hide. "I kinda knew it. But I figured it couldn' hurt to at least say it anyway." A hand was brought up to rub at his neck, a gesture of his courage faltering.

"Ishida's one lucky man."

"Renji, what are you-"

"Don't." Said with more force than he had ever used with her before. "I know ya like 'im. I seen the way you look at him. I know I ain't always the brightest, but don' treat me like I'm stupid Rukia."

And before he could see the surprised expression on the petite shinigami's face, he had turned and disappeared.

Her attention had been so focused on her childhood friend that she hadn't even realized the Quincy previously mentioned was within earshot. And she remained oblivious to that fact.

Her ears were ringing with what he had said, repeating his words over. Ishida…was a lucky man?

Her already snowy complexion paled and she shivered in the wind that was starting to pick up, bringing dark storm clouds along with it.

When.

The word echoed in her mind, as she desperately tried to pinpoint just when she had started to look at Uryuu differently. Things had been so busy and chaotic, that she just hadn't even realized. Sure, she had been spending more time with him, but they were just friends right?

Yet, even now as she thought about the small, simple gestures from the Quincy, she got a warm, sort of floaty feeling that she couldn't quite describe with words. They had gotten close, and of course Ichigo's loud mouth had teased them about such non-sense but she had never actually stopped to realize it. No one even put any stock into what came out of the strawberry substitute's mouth. Especially Kuchiki Rukia.

Renji's hurt expression ran through her mind on a constant loop and she shivered once more, hating to have seen him look that way once, let alone torturing herself with the image trapped in her head. Wrapping her arms around herself, she held on tightly as though if she could hold on tight enough, she wouldn't cry. When you were a shinigami you dealt with sad things often and it was rare anyone cried.

Was crying after you broke your lifelong friend's heart an acceptable reason?

Whether it was or not, she was. She sniffled, turning to wipe her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater right as the first cold drops of rain started to fall. How perfect. She'd read plenty of the manga from this world that had scenes similar to this, but she never knew that could happen outside the pages of the books.

Violet eyes lifted to the sky, before searching around her for the red-headed fuku-taichou who served under her brother. Surely he was still nearby. But she couldn't see, or even feel him anywhere. He had said his piece, then made a hasty retreat back to Soul Society. Who she did see however, made her stomach tie in knots, head drooping.

He walked over onto the grass as the light drops began to pick up tempo and transform into a downpour, the Quincy shifted the umbrella in his hand so that it would cover them both, although Rukia was already soaked and shivering. "Kuchiki-san, let me walk you home."

Weary eyes looked up at him, and despite the turmoil her heart felt, she felt just a bit warmer for him being there. "You…heard it all, didn't you?" Tone not accusatory, but more defeated.

"I did not mean to eavesdrop. I had just meant to talk with you."

"I am an awful person." And her head dropped again, eyes straining in their search for that red head in the pouring rain.

"You cannot help how you feel, Kuchiki-san. I-I mean if that is indeed how you do feel." He stammered, the slightest pink coloring those noble Quincy cheeks. It was cute.

"Rukia."

"Excuse me?"

"I think it would be more appropriate, if you called the girl who likes you Rukia, Ishida-kun." She lifted a hand to push a stray strand of wet hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Then…I think it would only be fair for you call me Uryuu. Since I am the boy who likes you." There was a note of apprehension in his voice, as if he hadn't quite meant to actually admit that aloud.

She lifted her eyes to stare at him, sort of dumbfounded. "Renji was right…?" The question left hanging.

In answer, Uryuu reached with his free hand and took hers. "Come on. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." And without further explanation led her to his apartment, warm and welcoming, just like she found his arms to be.


End file.
